Cinderella
by Tsubatsa Akane
Summary: Rin Ingin sekali menghadiri pesta dansa di istana pangeran Len, tapi Rin dilarang oleh haha nya dan dua saudaranya, miku dan luka


Cinderella

Vocaloid . Rena Hinamori

Summary : Rin Ingin sekali menghadiri pesta dansa di istana pangeran Len, tapi Rin dilarang oleh haha nya dan dua saudaranya, miku dan luka

Genre : Romance . Drama

Rated : T

Rin POV

Aku bermain di kolam dekat istana ayahku. Ya , aku tak bisa memanggil istanaku. Karena .. yang membeli dan membuatnya bukan aku kan? Aku sangat suka melihat ikan ikan kecil di kolam ini. Ikan nya bermacam macam pula. Aku selalu merawat ikan ikan ini dengan baik. Itu karena .. aku sangat menyayangi hewan. Hewan adalah teman keduaku setelah manusia

" PRINCESSS ! " terdengar teriakan keras dari belakangku. Aku menoleh sekilas dan nyengir lebar.

" ada apa , chi chi ? " tanya ku pada chichi yang sedari tadi melotot ke arahku

" kau masih bertanya , princess kecilku ? kenapa kamarmu berantakan ? heh ? kenapaaa ! " teriak chichi dengan suara maxi nya

" ya .. itu kan .. aku belum sempat membersihkannya. Keadaan kamarku juga tidak terlalu buruk " jawabku dengan santai

Chichi menjewer telingaku. Aku hanya berteriak cantik /? Di depan chichi

" baiklah raja tertampan sedunia .. aku akan merapikan kamarrkuu yang cantik nan indah itu " aku segera berjalan lemas menuju kamarku .

_Padahal cuman sampah , PS , mobil mobilan , tentara tentaraan , laptop , komputer , boneka , ipad , iphone , buku pelajaran , novel , buku resep , dan sisa makanan ringan doang kok . _

Batin rin mulai membersihkan kamarnya

Skip

Aku mulai memakan ramenku dengan lahap. Makanan para koki itu memang sangat enak.

" Rin , haha mau pergi ke istana di kyoto. Kamu jaga Chi chi dan ikan ikanmu baik baik ya . jangan bandel sama chichi . mengerti ? " ujar haha menatapku .

Aku hanya menggangguk. Memakan ramenku sampai habis dan kembali ke kamar . kebiasaanku adalah : makan tidur bangun makan . bagus kan ?

SKIPP

Author POV

Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Turun dari kasurnya , mengambil novel di rak bukunya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dengan santai rin berjalan pelan ke taman belakang istana. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang paling menyengangkan setelah kolam. Rin bisa bertemu kelinci , kupu kupu , burung , dan binatang lainnya

Rin duduk dibangku taman dan membaca novelnya dengan senang. Ia sangat suka novel ini. Bahkan tidak pernah bosan walaupun dibaca berulang ulang. Kisah pertualangan yang mengharukan

Kelinci putih datang dihadapan Rin yang sedari tadi membaca novel, menutup novelnya dan tersenyum ke arah kelinci. Kelinci itu sangat cantik !

Rin POV

Kelincinya lucu sekali ! andaikan aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

Ehh .. tunggu .. mau kemana dia ? aku harus mengikutinya ! setidaknya aku bisa memeluk kelinci lucu itu

Kelinci itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku dengan santai berlari kecil mencari kelinci.

'_awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku akan kehilangan kelinci itu dan tersesat'_

Aku menoleh kanan kiri. Tempat yang asing ! aku segera berjalan tanpa berpikir negatif dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar

_Dimana kelinci itu ? dimana aku ? _

Aku masih tetap berjalan. Aku berusaha, masih berusaha. Oh tidak ! matahari sudah terbenam! Apa yang harus kulakukan disini ?

Len POV

Wah wah .. aku tersesat yang ke 21 kalinya ! ini karena gumi yang seenaknya masuk ke hutan ! lalu kenapa aku harus repot repot mencarinya ? dia hilang yasudah hilang saja. Aku tak peduli! Walaupun dia adikku , tapi dia sangat menyebalkan !

Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang terlihat panik.

_Gu .. gumi kah ?_

Aku mendekat ke arah perempuan itu. Sepertinya ..

" Gumi ! " teriakku dari agak jauh. Perempuan itu menoleh. Melambaikan tangannya padaku.

' ah iya ! dia memang gumi ' batin len

Author POV

Rin yang melihat seseorang mendekat segera menghampiri orang itu.

" k.. kau bukan gumi ? " tanya lelaki itu terlihat bingung memandang Rin.

" gumi ? siapa gumi ? watashi wa rin ! " bentak rin kepada lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu

" Rin ? watashi wa len " jawab len lesu. Len kira gumi. Tapi ternyata harus bertemu Rin

" apa ? lem ? " tanya rin kebingunggan. Len hanya menatap rin dengan emosi.

" WATASHI WAAA LENN ! LEN ! LENN ! " Teriak len tepat di telinga Rin.

" ah .. hai .. len .. " jawab rin dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan segera menutup telinganya

" hmm .. kau tersesat ? " tanya len yang berusaha meredakan amarahnya

" iya ! tolong aku ! " teriak rin kepada Len

" awww ! heyy ! " len berteriak kesakitan melihat Rin Menginjak Kaki Len

" eh ? " Rin melihat ke bawah , menyingkirkan kakinya

" go ... gomen "

" hhhh .. yasudahlah .. aku mau pergi mencari gumi ! " bentak Len meninggalkan Rin

satu langkah , dua langkah , tujuh langkah ..

" LEENN ! JANGAN TINGGALKANN AKUUU HUWWWAAAA " teriak Rin dari belakang len

Len segera meutup telinganya dan menoleh kearah Rin ?

" na.. nani ? "

TBC

FF ke dua :D

Sorry ya .. kawan kewan .. aku masih belum ngelanjutin FF first love .-.

Tapi , makasih udah baca ^^

Makasih juga udah beri saran dan review ^^

Oh ya .. karena akal dan pikiran saya lagi sehat , saya bikin FF rin len ._.

Ya .. miku len nya kapan kapan aja deh :3

Abis .. miku gapantes jadi cinderella XD

review ya :3


End file.
